


Муррждественское испытание мистера Чарли

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Castle Cats (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Cats, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Novelization, Retelling, Time Travel, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2020, WTF Winter 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Муррждество в Котании всегда проходит с приключениями. Вот и в этом году о спокойствии можно лишь мечтать: в городе завёлся кот, ненавидящий праздник, сани Санты неожиданно исчезли в неизвестном направлении (и его злой братец тут со-о-овсем не причём!..), Боб впал в депрессию, а три отважные кошки вышли на тропу квеста, пытаясь спасти Муррждество от уничтожения...
Kudos: 1





	1. Разорванная мечта

Кажется, не было в мире сильнее отвращения, чем то, что светилось сейчас в разномастных горящих глазах.

— Ну вот, опять… — бурчал светлый палевый кот, неспешно шествуя по заснеженной набережной. Вокруг звенели весёлые голоса гильдейских котов и кошек, радостно и звонко хрустел под многочисленными лапами снежок. Кот же, однако, не спешил присоединяться к общей восторженной вакханалии — презрительно прищурившись, он осторожно брёл почти под самыми кустами: лишь бы не столкнуться ни с кем посторонним.

— Время Муррждества… — кот словно выплюнул это слово, и его аккуратно расчёсанный хвост досадливо дёрнулся. — Ох, наиужаснейшее время года! Все эти коты… взрослые коты! — добавил он с ещё большим омерзением, увидев, как какой-то чёрный котяра, рядом с которым он сам выглядел бы миниатюрной кошечкой, бросился за весело повизгивающими в снегу котятами. — Подумать только: играют в снегу, словно котятки!

Чёрный тем временем догнал одного из котят и обхватил лапами, окуная в мягкую снежную перину. Смех усилился, и палевый кот, прижав уши, поскорее углубился в парк.

— Если бы это всё зависело от меня... — пробухтел он, с наслаждением окунаясь в тишину застывшего в холодной белоснежной красоте парка. Голоса отдыхающих котов приглушились, отдалились — и у нашего героя сразу же поднялось настроение. — Если бы зависело, да, — повторил он и остановился, разглядывая прилипший к подушечкам снег, — то Муррждество было бы отменено навсегда!

Внезапно раздался хруст снега, а в следующее мгновение выскочившая откуда-то из кустов кошка — несущаяся так, будто за ней по пятам гнался Некромопс со всей своей армией! — со всего маху врезалась в него. Всё произошло настолько стремительно, что кот не успел отреагировать.

— Уф! — Кошка едва удержалась на лапах. А вот наш герой не мог этим похвастаться…

— Ох, — прошипел он, чувствуя под задницей холодную мокрую поверхность и оглушённо мотая мордой. — Моя голова…

— Мне очень жаль! — кошка подскочила к нему, её большие голубые глаза виновато сияли. — Я вас не заметила!

— Всё в порядке, — кот всё же встал. Конечно, ему хотелось бы поинтересоваться, куда это так она летела, что не замечала ничего вокруг, но искреннее участие в голосе кошки заставило его насторожиться и вновь накинуть на себя маску вредного и высокомерного «добропорядочного» господина.

— Вы в… — кошка всё ещё смотрела с виноватой тревогой, и он несколько занервничал.

— Да! Я просто не смотрел, куда иду, — чуть более резко, чем требовалось, пояснил он. — Прошу прощения, мисс…

— Сэнди Клаус. — На мордочке кошки, изукрашенной светлыми пятнышками, мелькнула облегчённая улыбка. Мало кому нравится чувствовать себя виноватым — и Сэнди была рада, что разговор ушёл в другую сторону. Поэтому, чтобы закрепить эффект — да и вежливость обязывала, — она добавила: — А вы?

— Моё имя — Чарли. Было приятно познакомиться, но мне действительно пора. — Чарли вновь почувствовал глухое раздражение, заметив на пушистой мордочке собеседницы так надоевшее ему выражение радости. Почему-то все вокруг в это время были необычайно веселы. «Домой, домой! Хоть там от всех этих восторженных дуралеев отдохну!» — подумал Чарли и — мысленно, конечно, — предвкушающе вздохнул.

— Понимаю. В Муррждество у каждого много дел, — кивнула Сэнди, и Чарли, не сдержавшись, вновь махнул хвостом.

— Ну, на самом деле я ничем не занят во время Муррждества, — честно заметил он, не понимая, почему всё ещё стоит тут, в промозглом парке, и беседует с этой полоумной любительницей «весёлого праздника», вместо того чтобы уже быть на полпути к дому.

Сэнди недоуменно моргнула.

— И никому не следует тратить на него время, — добавил Чарли. Раздражение укусило его изнутри, словно жестокая блоха, и кот мотнул головой в сторону набережной, с которой до сих пор неслись едва слышные вопли. — По какой причине они должны быть настолько счастливыми?! — Сэнди продолжала молчать, и Чарли распалялся всё сильнее. — Ни по какой, скажу я тебе! Нет причин!

Выплюнув эти, по его мнению, вполне справедливые слова, Чарли поднял хвост и, не прощаясь, направился в сторону дома. Сэнди проследила за ним потрясённым взглядом.

— Это самый недовольный старый кот, которого я когда-либо видела… — пробормотала она себе под нос.

* * *

— Тупое Муррждество! — бурчал Чарли, бредя по лесной улочке; тут почти не было котов, но раздражение уже набрало обороты и не прекращалось. — Тупые колядки! — Чарли остановился и прислушался: чуткий слух уловил далёкое-далёкое пение где-то на соседних улочках. Нет, вы не подумайте, Чарли любил петь. Но вовсе не эти прославляющие невесть что глупые песенки для котят! Сморщив нос, он двинулся вперёд — и чуть не упал, поскользнувшись на мокром белоснежном полотне, что покрывало землю. — Тупой снег! — рявкнул он, едва удержавшись на лапах.

— Мистер, оглянитесь!

Чарли не ожидал вдруг услышать за спиной оглушительный мявк. Вздрогнув, он резко обернулся — и едва успел зажмуриться, когда нечто быстрое врезалось ему промеж глаз.

— Ай! Что за… — Чарли осторожно открыл глаза и поднял со снега какую-то бумажную поделку. — Что это?

К нему тотчас подскочили два котёнка. Чарли не любил котят — те были слишком шумными и восторженными, и это здорово напрягало. Вот и сейчас на рыжей мордочке юной леди так и сияло довольство жизнью, а её полосатый товарищ даже подпрыгивал от избытка энергии.

— Это самолёт! — воскликнул он, и Чарли едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Ох уж эти фантазёры…

— Какое отношение самолёты имеют к Муррждеству? — терпеливо поинтересовался он, продолжая сжимать бумажную поделку.

— Это самая большая мечта Боба, — простодушно заметила рыжая кошечка, а названный Боб активно закивал.

— Да! Я попросил у Санты настоящие крылья, чтобы научиться летать!

— Точно! Муррждество — лучшее время для исполнения желаний, — добавила кошечка.

— Чепуха! — не выдержал Чарли — два надоедливых комка шерсти не давали ему и рта раскрыть, тараторя с невероятной для живого существа скоростью.

— Что такое «чепуха»? — тут поинтересовался Боб. «Вместо того, чтобы играть, самообразованием бы занялись», — подумал Чарли, а вслух сказал:

— Это Муррждество. А так же все эти подарки. Вместо того, чтобы тратить своё время на эти никчемные штуки, вы могли бы сделать что-то полезное!

Похоже, котятам сказанное не понравилось. Рыжая кошечка, чьего имени Чарли ещё не знал, прищурила зелёные глаза и медленно заметила:

— Мы и делаем «что-то полезное». Этот самолёт неплохо летает.

— Это ничто иное, как глупость. Коты не могут летать! — категорично заявил Чарли и решительно разорвал самолётик — благо, бумага была не слишком плотной, да ещё и намокла, пока находилась в снегу, а потом и в лапах.

— Мой самолёт! — ахнул Боб, и его глаза подозрительно увлажнились. Впрочем, слёзы котят Чарли уже давно не трогали.

— Вы поблагодарите меня, когда подрастёте, малыши, — сухо заметил он. — Это мечтание ни к чему не приведёт.


	2. Квест во имя спасения Муррждества

Сэнди с удовольствием гуляла по заснеженным улочкам. Белые хлопья, падавшие с небес, вселяли в её душу радость и умиротворение, так что в конце концов кошка и думать забыла о старом сварливом Чарли, которого сбила утром. Сэнди никогда не понимала, что такого в том, что взрослые коты иногда дурачатся, как маленькие дети. Всем нужно временами сбросить маски, как прилипшую к шерсти колючку, и просто порадоваться жизни.

Мысли Сэнди были прерваны тихим всхлипыванием. Кошка остановилась и прислушалась. Так и есть — рядом плакал маленький котёнок. И это в такой замечательный зимний день! Сэнди быстро пересекла улицу и направилась в сторону звуков.

— Божечки-кошечки! Ты в порядке, малыш? — поинтересовалась она, увидев маленького полосатого котёнка, который сидел под кустом и хлюпал носом.

Рыжая кошечка — очевидно, его подруга — стояла рядом, помахивая кончиком хвоста, и, похоже, была очень зла. И когда Сэнди узнала, что произошло здесь всего пару минут назад, её тоже обуяла злость.

«Этот кот настоящий противник Муррждества!» — подумала она, размышляя, что может сделать с этой ситуацией. Пускать её на самотёк не следовало.

— Ты ищешь моего брата, Сэнди Клаус? — спросила кошечка, очевидно, чтобы перевести тему. Полосатый котёнок перестал плакать, но всё ещё выглядел подавленным.

— Ну, я приехала в город только ради муррждественского настроения, но… — Сэнди вдруг пришло в голову, чем она может помочь, и её сердце вновь наполнилось радостью. — Но я могла бы собрать команду героев, заинтересованных в спасении Муррждества. — А почему, собственно, нет? Сэнди знала, что в гильдии каждый день ходили на разные квесты. Местные коты и кошки с удовольствием ввязывались в приключения — и, наверное, найти среди них тех, кто хотел бы сохранить праздник в кошачьих сердцах, было вполне реально. Та же Лиза наверняка заинтересуется…

— Курио! — Тёмный полосатый кот, в котором Сэнди опознала Конана, подошёл к ним, внимательно вглядываясь в притихших котят. — Почему Боб расстроен? Я же просил тебя быть осторожнее!

— Но я не… — взвилась рыжая Курио, однако Боб перебил её.

— Плохой кот сломал мой самолёт… — жалобно произнёс он, вытирая слёзы — на холоде те постепенно превращались в маленькие ледяные осколки, оседая на шерсти.

Курио кивнула и добавила:

— Поэтому нам нужен новый, братик!

— Вы думаете, у меня есть время для… — Конан вдруг замолчал, наконец заметив Сэнди, которая с интересом вслушивалась в их перепалку.

— Привет, Конан, — произнесла она, поняв, что кот увидел её.

Конана было сложно застать врасплох. Он всегда тщательно следил за гильдией, воспринимая её как свою вотчину. Он знал, кто из котов куда отправился, в какие квесты и как надолго. Ни одна собака, кроме тех, что мирно жили в городе, не могла пробраться сквозь частокол — даже зомби-псы Некромопса. Ни один кот, с дурными или благими мыслями, не принадлежавший гильдии или не живущий в городе, не мог пройти на территорию без того, чтобы это засекли внимательные зелёные глаза самого храброго рыцаря Котании.

Однако Сэнди не была простой кошкой. Она — дочь самого Санты Лапуса, любимого многими котодуха зимних праздников. Как и отец, Сэнди могла проникнуть куда угодно так, что даже Конану с его феноменальным чутьём на нарушителей не удавалось подчас заметить, как она являлась в город. И, кажется, это немного напрягало его.

— Сэнди?! — Конан переступил с лапы на лапу. — Что ты тут делаешь?

— Ну, прямо сейчас я на задании по спасению Муррждества, — мурлыкнула Сэнди и игриво тряхнула косичками. Конан сглотнул. Красивые кошки всегда были его слабостью — не так сильно, как у того же Фрэнсиса или у Блума, но тоже ощутимо.

— Это срочно? — поинтересовался он, поправляя щит.

— На самом деле, нет, просто одиночное задание. Но я могла бы возглавить команду героев.

— Ох, ты же знаешь, что я всё для тебя сделаю!.. — тотчас выпалил Конан и вновь сдулся. — Но мои лапки заняты прямо сейчас… — он смущённо махнул хвостом и скинул с макушки Курио невесть откуда взявшуюся хвоинку. — Не стесняйся посетить гильдию. Может быть, ты найдёшь там того, кто сможет тебе помочь.

— Обязательно, — кивнула Сэнди. — Большое спасибо, Конан.

* * *

В гильдии, как всегда, было тепло и пахло имбирными печеньками — очевидно, Кексик уже занималась муррждественской стряпнёй. Сэнди встряхнулась, очищая себя от подтаявшего снега, и направилась вглубь здания, осматриваясь по сторонам. Гильд-холл сильно изменился с тех пор, как она в последний раз здесь была.

«Кажется, время квестов ещё не пришло», — подумала Сэнди, заметив снующих туда-сюда котов. В квестовое время их почти не было в здании — они пропадали то на склонах гор, то в заснеженных лесах, то где-то в городе, выполняя полезные для общества поручения.

— Привет, Клаус! — кто-то несильно пихнул её в бок. Сэнди обернулась и заметила Фрэнсиса — самоуверенный гильдийский маг надел сегодня свой самый тёплый плащ. «Очевидно, в горы направляется», — подумала кошка.

— Привет, — кивнула она. — Не знаешь, где здесь квест можно назначить? Всё так изменилось…

— Да, конечно. — Фрэнсис ткнул лапой куда-то в сторону. — Вот, доску объявлений видишь? Короче, пишешь на бумажке, чего там хочешь — и на эту доску вешаешь. У нас тут скучающих полно, моментально откликнутся.

— Спасибо, — Сэнди кивнула в знак благодарности и направилась в нужную сторону.

И правда — на доске было множество следов от оторванных листочков. Целыми оставались лишь два — некий Молотов собирал компанию для испытания новой бомбы да висело объявление о плановой уборке улиц. Сэнди оторвала голубой листочек от лежавшей на подоконнике разноцветной стопки и быстренько нацарапала на нём своё задание.

«Ну что ж, посмотрим, кто отзовётся», — подумала она и направилась на кухню — игнорировать потрясающий запах больше не было сил.

* * *

— Всем привет. Спасибо, что решили помочь, — сказала Сэнди, усаживаясь на подушки поудобнее.

Компанию ей составили две кошки. Одну из них, Лизу, Сэнди давно знала. Лиза считала себя добрым святочным духом и всегда готова была помочь в делах, связанных с зимними праздниками. А вот другая кошка, что назвалась Кай, была фигурой незнакомой. Но Сэнди надеялась, что они быстро найдут общий язык.

— Всё ради Муррждества, — чуть склонила голову Лиза.

— Должна сказать, я удивлена, что Конан позволил нам пренебрегать нашими муррждественскими обязанностями, — нахмурившись, добавила Кай и спросила: — Это правда, что ты встретила его в городе?

— Всё верно, — кивнула Сэнди. — А также я видела кота в беде. Если мы не поможем этой бедной душе, то его Муррждество будет навсегда разрушено.

— Ох, это ужасно! Муррждество — наисчастливейшее время в году!

Кай кивнула, соглашаясь с этими словами.

— Полностью согласна, — также не осталась в стороне Сэнди и пододвинула к напарницам густо исписанный листок — на кухне мысли текли легко и свободно, особенно после горячего шоколада, от которого внутри так и скакал вдохновлённый муз. — Так вот что я предлагаю…

Кошки склонились над листком, их глаза загадочно заблестели. А за окном набирала силу снежная метель — пока ещё несмелая и нестрашная, но к ночи обещавшая перерасти в грозную непогоду.


	3. Нежданная гостья

— Смотри, Боб! — Курио прыжками бежала вперёд, чуть ли не утопая в снегу — до набережной команда уборки улиц ещё не дошла.

Боб выглянул из-за котовика, которого безуспешно пытался сделать похожим на Санта Лапуса.

— Я сделала новый бумажный самолёт для нас обоих! — похвасталась Курио, продемонстрировав поделку другу. Белой бумаги дома не нашлось, зато Эдвард, узнав о случившимся, отдал котятам бумаги со своими старыми записями. Самолётик получился очень красочным — Эдвард просто обожал использовать разноцветные чернила, когда придумывал новые формулы, а почерк его был настолько мелок, что казалось, будто плотная желтоватая бумага испещрена яркими тонкими ленточками.

— Вау!.. — оценил Боб, мигов забыв о котовике.

Курио запустила самолётик, и тот пролетел через всю набережную, упав где-то в западных кустах.

— Видишь? Он летает даже лучше старого, — Курио ласково боднула друга лбом.

— Точно! — воскликнул Боб, но уже в следующее мгновение его карие глаза потухли. — Но я никогда не…

— Эй, угомонись, — Курио дружески толкнула его в плечо. — Давай я схожу за самолётом, и ты сможешь запустить его следующим.

Боб кивнул, и кошечка понеслась в кусты. Самолётик перелетел через них и приземлился на недавно расчищенной улочке, которая только-только стала заноситься снежком. Курио подошла к игрушке и подняла её. Тут рядом заскрипел снег, и кошечка прищурилась, увидев того самого кота, что в прошлый раз огорчил Боба.

Чарли, вышедший на вечерний променад, тоже заметил знакомого котёнка и остановился, смерив Курио хмурым взглядом.

— Ох, опять вы… — пробормотал он себе под нос.

— Приветик! — Курио поспешно засунула самолётик в сумочку. — Пожалуйста, не ломайте наш новый самолёт.

— Вы не слишком молоды, чтобы играть без присмотра? — проигнорировав её слова, поинтересовался Чарли.

Однако не успела Курио возмутиться — «Мы уже не недельные котята, чтобы под присмотром быть!» — как на улице появилось новое действующее лицо.

— Курио! — Конан подошёл к сестре, отряхиваясь от снега — до сих пор он командовал уличными уборщиками. — Тут мы закончили. Давай вернёмся в гильдию.

Чарли осмотрел его с лап до головы, задумчиво прищурился и незаметно сделал шаг назад. Впрочем, уйти по-тихому ему не удалось.

— Эй! — Конан нахмурился. — Не ты ли тот кот, уничтоживший бумажный самолётик моей сестры?

— Не стоит тратить время на недостижимые мечты, — пробормотал Чарли, упрямо вздёрнув подбородок.

— Чего?! — оторопел Конан. — Это самая наиглупейшая вещь, которую я только слышал! Герои живут ради своей мечты. — Он обнял сестру хвостом и аккуратно подтолкнул в сторону набережной. — Идём, Курио. Оставим этого угрюмого мистера наедине со своим малодушием.

Курио не стала настаивать на продолжении разговора, который, очевидно, напрягал всех, и с готовностью поспешила к Бобу. Конан тоже не стал задерживаться. Холодно кивнув Чарли, он направился следом за сестрой.

— Да, действительно, оставьте меня, — тихо произнёс Чарли, когда от его недавних собеседников остались лишь слабые запахи, постепенно съедаемые морозом. — Я бы предпочёл быть один… Пф-ф, Муррждество… Я же говорил, что это — чепуха!

* * *

Чарли зевнул и подул на свечу. Бледный золотистый огонёк дрогнул и потух, погрузив гостиную в приятный сумрак.

— Ну и денёк, — пробормотал Чарли, направляясь в сторону спальни. — Каждый так помешан на этом муррждественском обмане, что даже не хочет делать свою работу должным образом. И это будет длиться ещё неделю! — он покачал головой, досадуя на глупость остальных котов, и взбил подушку лапами, готовясь ко сну. — Хочу, чтобы произошла катастрофа, ведь тогда герои и горожане, возможно, посвятят себя более важным вещам, — он вздохнул и вытянулся на подушке, хмуро глядя на тёмный потолок. — Но какой кот смеет говорить такие вещи на публике…

Метель издевательски засвистела за окном, и в следующее мгновение чуткий слух Чарли уловил негромкий стук. Кот приподнял голову и прислушался. Так и есть — кто-то стучался в его дверь.

— Кто-то на пороге? В такой час? — Чарли нехотя встал с подушки, которая уже стала пропитываться его теплом, и раздражённо направился на первый этаж. — Кто бы это мог быть?

Стуки не утихали, и хотя они были негромкими, раздражение вновь проснулось в Чарли и принялось кусать его изнутри, как надоедливая блоха.

— Кто там? — громко поинтересовался он. — Разве вы не понимаете, что коты уже спят в это время суток?!

За дверью оказалась смутно знакомая кошка. Чарли сощурился, вспоминая, где мог её видеть. Ах, да, утром, в парке — это была та самая неуклюжая Сэнди Клаус, что восторгалась Муррждеством. Чего ей надо-то?

— Простите, сэр, но нас накрыла метель, и я не могу вернуться домой, — пролепетала Сэнди. На улице было холодно, и кошке приходилось чуть пританцовывать, чтобы не замёрзнуть на продуваемом ветрами пороге — дом Чарли находился немного дальше всех остальных городских домов.

— Что?! — Чарли помотал головой. Глупые кошки! Ведь гильдийские предсказатели сообщали, что ночью будет метель… — Просто иди домой пешком. Там немного снега. — И это было почти правдой — вычищенные улочки ещё не сильно замело.

— Я живу за чертой города! — Сэнди кинула на него умоляющий взгляд. — Пожалуйста, позвольте мне войти.

Чарли мысленно зарычал.

— Тогда поторопись! — грубовато произнёс он, посторонившись. — Я не хочу, чтобы в моём доме оказался снег!

— Божечки-кошечки, спасибо! — Сэнди влетела внутрь быстрее пушечного ядра.

Пока Чарли, ёжась, закрывал дверь, она успела отряхнуться и осмотреться.

— Ого, у вас очень… просторный дом, — выдавила она, когда Чарли подошёл и настороженно посмотрел на неё. — Вы живёте тут один?

— Верно, — кивнул Чарли. — И я как раз собирался ложиться спать.

Сэнди переступила с лапы на лапу. В тепле её шёрстка стала быстро высыхать, но кошка всё равно ещё немного дрожала.

— Ладно, не отвлекайтесь на меня, — кротко предложила она и села, укрыв лапы пушистым хвостом. — Я просто побуду здесь и пережду снегопад.

Чарли закатил глаза. Он был одиноким и нелюдимым, но это не значило, что он был ещё и чёрствым хозяином! Хитрая кошка!

— Во имя моих усов! — Чарли отвернулся и приглашающе махнул хвостом. — Не хочешь выпить чаю?

Сэнди облизнула с усов подтаявший снег.

— Было бы здорово, спасибо, — мяукнула она.

* * *

— Вот, держи, — Чарли протянул незваной гостье чашку с горячим манговым чаем — другого в столе не обнаружилось. Чарли не очень любил манго, это был подарок от брата, поэтому он без каких-либо сожалений заварил его Сэнди. А потом, подумав, вытащил откуда-то из шкафов блюдечко с печеньем. Сам он печенье ел очень редко, когда наваливалась хандра и хотелось чего-то сладкого. А вот Сэнди, похоже, была более активной сладкоежкой и, увидев угощение, заметно повеселела.

— Какая крошечная и симпатичная чашечка! Спасибо вам огромное! — она поднесла чашку к носу и с наслаждением втянула в себя запах.

На кухне было тепло и спокойно, гостья сидела тихо и вела себя учтиво. Чарли немного оттаял и тоже взял печенье, с любопытством наблюдая за происходящим. У него не было гостей… давненько уже. Разве что брат захаживал примерно раз в месяц. Но с появлением котят эти встречи стали ещё реже: племянникам излишне строгий и малодушный Чарли не нравился, и он платил им той же монетой.

— Всегда пожалуйста… — пробормотал он, опомнившись.

— Вы не будете пить чай? — Сэнди только сейчас заметила, что хозяин дома ел всухомятку.

Чарли перестал жевать и немного напрягся.

— У меня только одна чашка, — пояснил он.

— Ох… — невольно вырвалось у Сэнди. Чарли нахмурился, мгновенно забыв о спокойствии: он ненавидел, когда на него смотрели с такой жалостью, будто на больного каким-то бешенством. Сэнди не заметила перемены в его поведении. Задумчиво сделав ещё один глоток, она поставила чашку на стол и внимательно уставилась на собеседника. — Так Чарли, да? Чем вы занимаетесь?

— Работаю, — отрезал Чарли. Расспросы он не любил ещё больше.

— Ла-а-а-адно… — А теперь в голубых глазах промелькнуло веселье. Это было так неожиданно, что Чарли совсем растерялся. «Что в голове у этих кошек?» — подумал он с тоской. И как только брат их понимает?..

— Это весело? — Сэнди склонила голову набок.

«Весело только тебе», — хотел рявкнуть Чарли, но удержался.

— Работа — не весёлое времяпровождение, — сухо заметил он. — Она помогает нашему обществу расти, а мне — получать с этого деньги.

— Зачем зарабатывать, если вы не пользуетесь заработком?

— Меня не волнуют материальные вещи.

«Как всё запущено…» — подумала Сэнди.

— Что ж, это хорошо, — вздохнув, заметила она. — Тогда вы сможете купить действительно хорошие муррждественские подарки для ваших друзей.

Показалось, или в разноцветных глазах мелькнуло что-то больно знакомое?

— Я не тратил бы свои с трудом заработанные монетки на подарки, даже если бы у меня были друзья.

«Ох…»

— У вас нет… — Сэнди замялась, не зная, как бы тактичней задать мучающий её вопрос. Впрочем, она не успела — Чарли вновь окружил себя невидимыми колючками. Он был из тех котов, что ненавидели, когда им лезут в душу.

— Ты уже закончила пить чай? — резко поинтересовался он, заглядывая в чашку. — Прекрасно. Выгляни на улицу. Метель пришла и ушла, — он махнул хвостом в сторону окна, снег за которым действительно стал падать тише. — Замечательно, а я хочу спать.

У Сэнди было много вопросов, много вариантов решения проблемы, но она понимала, что Чарли нужно время. Поэтому она ещё раз поблагодарила хозяина дома за гостеприимство (получив от него тихий хмык), и отправилась готовиться к заданию.

Ближайшие ночи гарантировали стать незабываемыми.


	4. Дух прошлого

— Глупая любопытная кошка! — бурчал Чарли, ворочаясь на подушке.

Сон не шёл. У Чарли так давно не было гостей, что появление оного заставило его обыденную трясину всколыхнуться. Как бы Чарли ни упрямился в своих желаниях и мыслях, он не мог не признать, что слова Сэнди заставили его задуматься.

У него были причины ненавидеть Муррждество и всё, что с ним связано. Да, причины пришли из детства и, наверное, с точки зрения всех остальных котов, которым повезло больше, выглядели глупыми и надуманными. Но для Чарли детские обиды стали основой характера. А отношение к нему окружающих подливало масла в огонь.

— Как же теперь уснуть? Чёртова Клаус, вечно их семейка портит жизнь нормальным котам! — Чарли лёг на живот, прикрыл нос хвостом и хмуро уставился на дрожащий на стене огонёк. Фонари горели ярко, и их свет проникал даже сквозь падающий стеной снег.

Внезапно огонёк мигнул и засветился ярче. Чарли, который всё ещё наблюдал за ним, поморщился, когда в глаза ударил свет. Впрочем, в следующее мгновение он вскочил так быстро, как только можно. Свет огонька расширился, столбом взвился по комнате и потух — так стремительно, что Чарли немного ослеп.

— Что это ещё такое? Магия? — прошипел он, вздыбив шерсть. В Котании было много магов, но Чарли никогда не сталкивался с ними морда к морде — почти все коты, обладающие волшебными способностями, работали в гильдии, а Чарли предпочитал сам справляться со своими проблемами, поэтому в гильдию никогда не обращался.

«Что магам от меня нужно?!» — Чарли прищурился и наконец-то разглядел визитёршу.

Это была огромная кошка, больше него раза в два. Её тёмная шерсть лоснилась и блестела в свете свечей, украшавших мягкий еловый венок на её голове. Зелёные глаза внимательно рассматривали его, словно пытались проникнуть внутрь, в самую душу, и вырвать оттуда нечто важное, а огромные крылья за спиной опасно шелестели, будто их обладательница в любой момент была готова рвануть вперёд. В сумраке комнаты кошка казалась чрезвычайно опасной, и Чарли едва удержался от того, чтобы броситься куда глаза глядят.

— Здравствуй, Чарли. — А вот голос у кошки был приятным — низким и бархатным, как тёплый песок на летних пляжах. Но первое впечатление победило — тяжело проникнуться светлыми чувствами к тому, кто бесцеремонно влез в твой дом.

— Кто ты?! — голос Чарли дрожал, словно собирался сорваться в котячий писк. — Что ты делаешь в моём доме?!

— Я — один из трёх духов Муррждества, — торжественно ответила кошка, глядя на него несколько растерянно — так, будто её слова должны были что-то для него значить.

— Духов Муррждества? — Чарли сглотнул. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, но на него вроде не собирались нападать. Надо бы расслабиться, а то так и до инфаркта недалеко. — Я никогда не слышал ничего подобного.

— Это потому, что ты никогда не был очарован кошкой Муррждества, — наставительно произнёсла дух, и пришёл черёд Чарли смотреть с растерянностью.

— Быть преследуемым духами ночью? Больше похоже на проклятье, — пробормотал он и нахмурился, только сейчас осознав слова кошки. — А кто такая «кошка Муррждества»? Та весёлая, которая одета в голубое?

— Верно, — кивнула дух. — Её зовут Сэнди Клаус, и она дочь Санты Лапуса. Знаешь, кто это — Санта Лапус?

— Это просто мошенник, — буркнул Чарли, поняв, что от муррждественских разговоров не отвертеться.

«И чего они ко мне все привязались?»

Кошка пристально посмотрела на него.

— Ты знаешь, откуда берётся эта ненависть, Чарли? — негромко поинтересовалась она.

— Нет, — Чарли очень-очень не понравился тон, которым это было сказано. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?..

— Потому что я знаю.

В следующий момент Чарли успел лишь ахнуть — яркий свет вновь вернулся и поглотил его с головой. Кот зашипел, зажмурился, но уже было поздно — светопреставление заняло лишь миг. Когда Чарли осторожно приоткрыл глаза, то обнаружил, что находится в странном месте. Одно было точно — он явно был не дома.

— Что произошло? — Чарли помотал головой, в которой ещё немного шумело. Стандартный симптом после путешествия через телепорт. — Что ты со мной сделала, дух?! Где… Подожди. — Чарли вдруг широко раскрыл глаза, увидев их — большие кусты можжевельника, почти скрывающие маленький серый домик. — Я узнаю это место…

— Так и должно быть. — Дух появилась из-за спины, заставив Чарли подпрыгнуть. — Это дом, где ты провёл детство.

— Как мы здесь оказались? — Чарли почувствовал, как холодная волна прошлась по его коже, заставив шерсть зашевелиться. Этот дом снесли пару лет назад — в тот год, когда сам Чарли купил свой настоящий дом.

Как, во имя святых усов, он мог стоять сейчас на заднем дворике места, где ничего уже не должно быть?!

— Сейчас мы просто путешествуем по твоим воспоминаниям, — пояснила кошка. И, увидев реакцию, вызванную этими словами, успокаивающе добавила: — Мы в порядке, уверяю тебя.

— По моим воспоминаниям? Зачем? — Чарли уже совсем запутался в происходящем. Путешествие в воспоминаниях… Забавно! Маги и такое умеют? Чем больше Чарли над этим задумывался, тем больше осознавал, что быть под пристальным вниманием гильдии — худшее наказание из возможных.

Вместо ответа дух ступила на мощёную дорожку и приглашающе махнула хвостом.

— Следуй за мной, и всё узнаешь, — сказала она.

* * *

— Это… я? — Чарли смотрел на малюсенького палевого котёнка, испытывая смешанные ощущения.

С одной стороны, всегда любопытно видеть, как сильно ты изменился за эти годы. С другой — как-то всё это выглядело слишком дико и ненормально для кота, который привык быть реалистом.

— Да, это ты. — Дух с интересом наблюдала за мирной прошлой жизнью стоящего возле неё кота и не могла соотнести этого хмурого унылого старика с маленьким гладким комочком, который сейчас весело распевал муррждественские гимны. — С твоей семьёй, верно?

Семья была… большой. Даже не так. Она была огромной. Помимо многочисленных взрослых котов, накрывающих на стол и беседующих друг с другом, вокруг сновали котята разных возрастов. Чарли не был самым младшим из них — но он ещё определённо не растерял детского восторга от происходящего.

— Да… я помню. — Чарли посмотрел на свою младшую копию со странным выражением морды. — Это моё самое первое Муррждество. Я был так же рад, как и другие котята, надеявшиеся получить на Муррждество всё, о чём мечтали.

— Но что же случилось?

— Ну, посмотри сама! — Чарли так резко взмахнул хвостом, что чуть было не сбил стоящую на комоде вазу. К счастью, в воспоминаниях они были лишь тенями себя настоящих — и ничего изменить не могли.

Дух села и принялась рассматривать котят. Пока они разговаривали, Чарли-котёнок успел взять лидерство в одной из игр и теперь с удовольствием раздавал указания. Получалось это у него вполне хорошо, но, видно, утомляло, поскольку вскоре котёнок передал бразды правления другому малышу, находившемуся рядом, и с радостью включился в игру как обычный игрок.

— Не вижу ничего ужасного, — заметила дух. — Ты был таким же, как и все остальные котята.

— Возможно… Но дело не в этом. — Чарли хмуро сидел, уставясь на свои лапы.

— А в чём же?

— Видишь все эти подарки под едва зелёной муррждественской ёлкой?

Дух присмотрелась к хилой ёлочке, что сиротливо жалась в углу комнаты.

— Нет, — призналась она спустя несколько мгновений.

— Я тоже не вижу. Там пусто. — Чарли поднял взгляд и вновь посмотрел на юного себя. — И всё таки… мы были рады. Мы глупо радовались пустоте.

— Такова магия Муррждества, — мягко заметила дух. — Счастье можно найти в тёплой компании семьи и друзей.

Чарли-котёнок упал, придавленный к полу пушистым чёрно-белым товарищем. Смех стал сильнее, а уже взрослый Чарли прикрыл глаза, уши его нервно дёрнулись.

— Что-то изменилось для несчастного Чарли, не так ли? — продолжила дух, заметив его смятение.

Яркая вспышка — и Чарли, не удержавшись, упал на ковёр.

— Мы на месте, — возвестила дух и, когда кот, ворча что-то себе под нос, поднялся, добавила: — Твоё второе Муррждество.

— О нет, — пробормотал Чарли, поняв, что его перенесли в самое худшее воспоминание, какое у него было.

— Вы были ещё более взволнованы, ведь кто-то оставил подарки под ёлкой. Какой-то загадочный кот-волшебник по имени Санта Лапус.

— Достаточно, — процедил Чарли сквозь зубы. Прошло уже много лет, а обида и горечь от тех «подарков» всё ещё следовали за ним по пятам.

— Но это Муррждество стало очень-очень грустным для маленького Чарли, — дух вопросительно посмотрела на него.

— Именно когда я понял, что Муррждество — это большое надувательство, — Чарли криво усмехнулся и жёстко закончил: — Моим первым подарком от великого Санты Лапуса стал… уголёк. Кто дарит уголёк котятам, у которых ничего нет?!

— У Санты Лапуса есть правила, — напомнила дух, чуть нахмурившись. — Непослушные котята получают уголь. Это учит их быть хорошими. Но ты был непослушным с самого начала, малыш Чарли.

— Ты говоришь «непослушный», а я говорю «целеустремлённый», — холодно отрезал Чарли. — Я усердно работал и не позволял никому и ничему стоять у меня на пути. Кого волнует, что я наступил на несколько лап, чтобы достичь того, что имею?

Судя по виду, дух не разделяла его точку зрения, что, впрочем, Чарли не трогало. Благодаря усердной работе он сделал себя сам — увлечённого, работящего и не останавливающегося перед трудностями. Его не волновали конкуренты, которых он беспощадно сгонял со своего пути. Кто успел — тот и съел.

— Я знал это, будучи котёнком, — добавил он, — а этот «великий» и «добрый» Санта Лапус не дарил мне ничего, кроме угля, каждый год! Каждый год…

Дух склонила голову, и в глазах её вспыхнул яркий свет.

— Я поняла, — тихо произнесла она, легонько лизнула его, опешившего, в затылок… и Чарли проснулся.

За окном сияло холодное зимнее солнце; снег больше не падал, а тот, что уже лежал, отражал солнечные лучи и загонял в кошачьи дома яркие блики. Чарли резко сел на подушке.

— Что за… Я снова дома? — он огляделся. — Эй, дух? Ты здесь?

Никто не отозвался. Лишь пузатые воробьи зачирикали за окном. Чарли вздохнул.

— Наверное, я съел что-то плохое… — пробормотал он и потёр лапой мордочку. — Это действительно очень странный сон… Ну, а теперь я разговариваю сам с собой. Эх, пора на работу!

* * *

— Ох, Лиза, ты вернулась! — Сэнди оторвалась от котовика, которого делала со скуки, ожидая коллегу по квесту.

Кай подняла голову от журнала, который захватила с собой из гильдии, и присоединилась к ним.

— Ты разузнала что-нибудь во время посещения прошлого Чарли? — поинтересовалась Сэнди, когда три кошки уютно расположились на гильдийской кухне.

— Да. — Лиза отхлебнула какао из кружки и продолжила: — Кажется, его семья не могла себе позволить дарить ему муррждественские подарки.

— А что насчёт подарков от моего отца?

— Ну, на его первое Муррждество вообще никто из его семьи не получил подарок.

— Что? — удивилась Сэнди. — Это действительно странно. Мой отец очень придирчив, если дело доходит до подарков от него!

Лиза пожала плечами: она не настолько хорошо знала Санта Лапуса, чтобы что-то предполагать.

— В последующие годы Чарли получал лишь уголь, ведь был в списке непослушных, — добавила она. — Я не знаю, как он туда попал.

Сэнди и Кай переглянулись. Квест становился всё интереснее…

— Но я заметила ещё кое-что, — добавила Лиза, и кошки тотчас превратились в само внимание.

— Что же это, подруга? — поинтересовалась Кай.

— Каждое Муррждество он празднует в одиночестве.

— Как ужасно… — прошептала Сэнди. Каждое её Муррждество было наполнено светлыми улыбками родных и друзей, поэтому кошка просто не могла взять в толк, как можно добровольно изолировать себя ото всех остальных и праздновать в одиночку.

— Кай, — обратилась она к коллеге. — Пока придерживайся плана. Я должна вернуться к папе и расспросить его об этом!


	5. Дух настоящего

— Отец! — Сэнди быстро пересекла залу, не обращая внимания на брызнувших во все стороны снежных фей. — Мне нужна твоя помощь с новой муррждественской катастрофой!

Санта Лапус — огромный серый кот с густой белоснежной бородой — оторвался от проверки отчётов, приготовленных для него старательным Альфи, и нахмурился.

— И в этом году? Кажется, я не могу сделать перерыв…

— Прости. — Сэнди ободряюще ткнула его носом в плечо. — Я встретила кота, который ненавидит Муррждество.

— Попридержи мышей, милая! — воскликнул Санта Лапус. — И это твоя «катастрофа»?

— Да! Кто вообще ненавидит Муррждество? Это же лучшая пора года… — Сэнди вздохнула, чувствуя под мордочкой мерно вздымающееся отцовское тело. — С украшениями, зажжёнными свечами, едой, колядками, подарками и любовью!

Санта Лапус замурчал и ласково лизнул её в голову.

— Мне жаль, дочурка, но есть множество котов, которые ненавидят Муррждество, — мягко заметил он. — Это то, что я называю списком «Постоянно непослушных котят», — он оглядел стол и вытащил из-под горы отчётов пухлую книгу в чёрном переплёте. — Тут те коты, которые попали в список непослушных однажды и остались в нём на всю свою жизнь.

— Что?! — Сэнди широко открыла глаза. Она даже и не думала, что такое бывает… — Это ужасно!

— Ну, их изменение от нас не зависит, — со вздохом пояснил Санта. — Для этого есть друзья и семья.

Сэнди задумалась, а потом робко подняла лапку.

— Но что… если… у них нет никого? — тихо поинтересовалась она.

Санта Лапус вздохнул ещё раз.

— Не знаю, доченька, — сказал он.

— Хм… — Сэнди оглядела книжку. Кажется, где-то была полная версия списка «непослушных»… — Позволишь взглянуть на книгу? Возможно, я смогу найти что-нибудь…

— Конечно, дорогая. Альфи поможет тебе. — Санта вновь опустил взгляд на отчёты. — Я сейчас занят, разбираюсь с твоим дядей-хулиганом.

— Он снова перехватил управление? — Сэнди остановилась у выхода и тревожно приподняла хвост.

— Нет, и это меня напрягает, — честно ответил Лапус, превращая ещё один проверенный листок в фею. Крошечная снежная посланница пару мгновений оглушённо помотала головой, после чего присоединилась к своим товаркам.

* * *

— Привет, Альфи! — воскликнула Сэнди, зайдя в холодное помещение библиотеки. Морозный пар вырывался из её рта. Кошечка никогда не любила это место, но первый помощник Санты отчего-то имел пристрастие к холодным местам, вот и устроил в библиотеке настоящую морозильную камеру. Сэнди распушилась и направилась на чётко прозвучавший где-то меж стеллажей стук коготков. — Не мог бы ты помочь мне посмотреть список?

Маленький пухлый кот вывалился откуда-то слева и целеустремлённой серой тучкой направился в сторону Сэнди. И в этом году Альфи не изменил своим привычкам, надев подарок миссис Лапус, зелёный колпак с бубенчиком на конце — он был настолько длинным, что котику приходилось идти медленней обычного, чтобы не упасть. Впрочем, оптимизма Альфи это не убавило.

— У тебя есть разрешение от Санта Лапуса, ух-ху? — требовательно поинтересовался он.

— Да, — кивнула Сэнди, прекрасно зная, что без разрешения от босса Альфи и когтём не дёрнет ей помочь. — Я должна помочь одному коту найти его муррждественское настроение.

— У тебя добрая душа, Сэнди, — улыбнулся Альфи, но почти сразу сменил тон на деловой. — Как зовут этого кота и в какой год мне смотреть, ух-ху?

— Его зовут Чарли, и я хочу увидеть всю информацию о нём.

* * *

— Ах, снова дома! — Чарли без сил рухнул на свою подушку и прикрыл глаза. — Весь этот шум по поводу Муррждества приносит столько головной боли! Ничто не сравнится с тишиной моей пустой обители… — Он вздохнул и завозился: что-то было не так, как обычно. Не было в этом привычном словосочетании… радости. — В полном одиночестве… снова… — прошептал Чарли и поджал лапки.

Тук! Тук!

— Что опять? — Чарли с опаской спустился на первый этаж. — Снова кто-то стучится?

«Тук!» — согласно ответила дверь старым скрипучим голосом, и Чарли вздохнул.

— Я хотя бы раз смогу нормально поспать? — проворчал он и выглянул на улицу.

— Добрый вечер, смертный, — прошипела странная тощая кошка, стоящая на пороге. Её лапы были изукрашены белыми полосами, как и морда, на которой ярко блестели холодные светло-зелёные глаза. На кошке красовался необычный головной убор в виде чьего-то рогатого черепа, а на тело была небрежно накинута изумрудная мантия, подбитая пушистым светлым мехом. От кошки странно пахло, да так сильно, что Чарли едва удержался от чихания. Впрочем, и от испуганного мявка он тоже удержался еле-еле.

— Не-е-ет… — простонал он, делая шаг назад, в своё убежище. — Ты — одна из этих…

— Я — второй дух Муррждества, посланный, чтобы направить тебя. — Кошка, словно не обратив внимания на его испуг, бесцеремонно вошла в дом, оглядываясь по сторонам. В отличие от предыдущего духа, которая хотя бы пыталась сгладить неловкое знакомство, эта незнакомка, очевидно, не собиралась делать ничего похожего.

— Направить куда? — осторожно уточнил Чарли.

— Ты поймёшь, как только попадёшь туда, — отрезала кошка и махнула хвостом. — Пошли, я должна показать тебе кое-что.

— А если я… откажусь, дух? — Чарли с трудом заставил себя выпрямиться. От незнакомки несло опасностью, и это заставляло Чарли неосознанно подчиняться ей.

Кошка усмехнулась, и в её светлых глазах блеснула сталь.

— Ты не сможешь, — просто сказала она.

* * *

— Я слышала от моей коллеги-духа, что твоё прошлое было наполнено трудностями и муррждественскими разочарованиями, — произнесла кошка, спокойно шествуя сквозь мрачный колдовской туман, зловещим фиолетовым облаком мерцающий вокруг.

Чарли поёжился, наступив в незамеченную им замёрзшую лужу — острые осколки впились в подушечки лап, обжигая их.

— Это ещё мягко говоря, — пробормотал он, остановившись, чтобы отряхнуться. — Муррждество — ложь для создания напрасных надежд и мечтаний у котят. Этот праздник учит лишь тому, что ты можешь получить замечательные подарки, не вкладывая в это никакого труда. Эти поющие коты как-то попадают в список хороших, пока остальных отвергают, — Чарли презрительно фыркнул, — и заносят в список плохишей.

Дух прищурилась.

— Одно имя не напрасно вписано в список негодников, — медленно произнесла она. — Тем не менее, список — это не всё, что представляет из себя Муррждество. Позволь мне показать это тебе.

Чарли пожал плечами. «Будто если я скажу "нет", ты уймёшься», — подумал он.

— Ты помнишь этого котёнка, верно? — дух указала на кого-то впереди.

Чарли присмотрелся и вдруг почувствовал, как по спине пополз противный холод.

— Да… — через силу выдавил он.

— Твои слова разбили его бедное сердечко, — суровый голос духа сочился печалью. — И сейчас…

Чарли прижал уши и посмотрел на сидящего на пороге дома котёнка. Маленький Боб отстранёно следил за кружащимися в воздухе снежинками, его тёмные глаза были тусклыми и будто безжизненными.

— Скорее, Боб! — Рыжая непоседливая Курио выскочила словно из ниоткуда, как всегда, кипя энергией. Она ласково боднула друга в плечо и воскликнула: — Ну же, не грусти! Давай поможем Фрэнсису оживить его котовика!

Боб вздохнул и отвернулся.

— Нет, спасибо...

— Ну пожа-а-алуйста! — Курио упрямо обошла его, чтобы встать мордочка к мордочке. — Если мы приделаем ему крылья, он сможет летать, — подумав, предложила она, мысленно уже раздумывая, каким заклинанием Фрэнсис сможет это сделать.

Боб вдруг резко поднял голову, его глаза гневно сверкнули. Чарли вдруг почувствовал что-то настолько знакомое, что неосознанно попятился. Наверное, такой же гнев видели окружающие и на его лице — не от того ли брат и его семья больше не навещают его?

— Нет, — выкрикнул Боб и решительно потопал в дом. — Не сможет, потому что коты не летают!

— Но... но это же котовик... — тихо и растерянно произнесла Курио, когда за другом захлопнулась дверь. — У нас же есть магия...

Чарли сидел, склонив голову. В нём боролись две крайности. Одна из них считала, что ничего ужасного не произошло — малыш повзрослел и теперь у него всё будет хорошо. Другая, находившаяся далеко в глубине его души, на это лишь грустно вопросила: «Оно того стоило?»

— Посмотри, как ты повлиял на малыша, — сказала дух, и спор крайностей так и не был окончен.

— Ему будет лучше без принятия желаемого за действительное, — уже не столь уверенно, но всё ещё довольно упрямо ответил на это Чарли, чувствуя себя странно: он впервые за много лет не мог точно сказать, что доверяет собственным словам. — Могу поспорить, он пожелал крылья в качестве подарка на Муррждество. Думаешь, он бы получил их? Всё это... вздор.

Дух вздохнула. «Какой же ты упрямец!» — так и читалось в её неземных глазах.

— Почему ты так фокусируешься на подарках?

Чарли мотнул головой. У каждого своё видение идеального Муррждества.

Дух, в свою очередь, покачала головой и, кажется, сделала какие-то свои выводы.

— Идём дальше, — сказала она, — я покажу тебе ещё кое-что, прежде чем мы расстанемся.

«И всё-таки магия — вещь!» — вынужден был признать Чарли, когда спустя пару шагов в потустороннем фиолетовом огне они вдруг оказались в гильдии. Вокруг царила праздничная суматоха. Множество котов и кошек самых разных цветов и видов сновали по Гильд-холлу, распевали муррждественские песенки и, похоже, наслаждались обществом друг друга.

— Взгляни на этих котов, — заметила дух.

Чарли послушно осмотрел помещение. На глаза ему тотчас попались весёлые улыбки, радостные огоньки в глазах, а у камина кот и кошка вообще нежно вылизывали друг друга, не заботясь о том, что на них смотрят.

— Видишь, как они счастливы? Всё это из-за Муррждества, — продолжила дух, добавив с лёгкой усмешкой: — И ни один из них не получил никаких подарков.

— Пока что, — ядовито ответил Чарли, не терпевший никаких насмешек. — Но они знают, что получат их. И только по этой причине они притворяются счастливыми. Но если бы они знали, что получат...

Дух легонько хлестнула его по губам пушистым хвостом и указала на тех самых вылизывающихся гильдийцев. Полосатый тёмный кот как раз оторвался от щеки своей избранницы и лукаво поинтересовался:

— Снова уголёк, моя дорогая Джульетта?

Коричневая кошечка изящно изогнула спинку и, опустившись на пушистый коврик возле его лап, вытянулась, демонстрируя прекрасную фигуру.

— Хотелось бы на это надеяться, милый Ромео, — промурлыкала она. — Если наш наилюбимейший Санта Лапус сломает нашу цепочку угля, то мы должны будем нанести ему визит...

Конан, лежавший на кресле, дёрнул ухом и приоткрыл глаза.

— Ребята, вы такие странные... — зевнул он.

— Ага. Терпеть не могу получать уголёк на Муррждество, — поддержал его Фрэнсис, сидевший на соседнем кресле. — Санта Лапус не может из-за своей твердолобости понять, что я хороший кот.

Ромео и Джульетта переглянулись и весело рассмеялись.

— Они так хороши в коллекционировании угля потому, что всегда крадут муррждественские подарки у других, — неодобрительно заметила белоснежная кошка, приблизившись к весёлой компании.

Ромео округлил свои и без того круглые синие глаза и с притворным возмущением воскликнул:

— Дорогая Кэтнисс! Мог ли я, Ромео, честнейший и благороднейший кот, когда-либо воровать подарки?!

— Э... да. — Кэтнисс хмыкнула. — И ты всегда даришь их Джульетте.

— Увы, я всего лишь раб своего сердца, — мурлыкнул Ромео и нежно посмотрел на свою возлюбленную.

Конан ещё раз зевнул и перевернулся на спину, вытянув вверх передние лапки.

— Голубки, не могли бы вы перестать бездельничать и украсить ёлку?

— Всё ради тебя, Кон-Кон, — хмыкнула Джульетта, и они с Ромео ушли.

Фрэнсис потянулся и чуть понизил голос:

— Так что вы, ребята, хотели бы получить на Муррждество?

— Ты собираешься подарить нам подарки в этом году?! — Кэтнисс, присевшая было на ковёр, чуть не упала и с великим изумлением глянула на смущённого мага.

— Я сделаю всё, что могу, чтобы не получить уголёк от Санты Лапуса! — воскликнул тот наконец, решив, что это достаточно убедительное для подруги оправдание его щедрости.

— Это прекрасно, Фрэнсис, — миролюбиво подбодрил его Конан.

Они замолчали; было очень приятно просто находиться рядом с потрескивающим камином.

— Даже самые жадные и эгоистичные коты становятся щедрыми во время Муррждества, — наконец нарушила уютную тишину Кэтнисс.

Конан, пригревшийся было, открыл глаза.

— Кроме того кота, которого я встретил в городе, — уточнил он и добавил чуть более возмущённо: — Не могу поверить, что он заставил Боба плакать.

— Плакать? Что произошло тут, пока я был в горах? — удивился Фрэнсис, скидывая с себя сонное оцепенение.

— А, тебя же не было. Сейчас я расскажу...

Чарли хотел послушать, в каком свете выставит происходящее этот гильдиец. Но у духа, похоже, были свои планы.

— Почему ты мне это показываешь, дух? — сухо осведомился у своей сопровождающей он, когда густой туман вновь перенёс их на холодную снежную улицу.

— Потому что кажется, что ты не понимаешь последствий своих действий, — спокойно произнесла дух, никак не отреагировав на его резкость.

Чарли отвернулся.

— Я уже знаю, что остальные на меня обижаются, — буркнул он. Как оказалось, они появились на пороге его дома, что Чарли внутренне несказанно обрадовало: ему хотелось поскорее остаться одному и просто отдохнуть от всех этих магических путешествий. — Оставь меня, — добавил он полупросяще, и дух, двинувшаяся было за ним, остановилась. — Позволь мне отпраздновать Муррждество так, как хочу я.

— Ты уже нарушил это правило.

— Ничего я не нарушил! Они всё ещё веселятся, а я всё ещё... нет.

— Ты сам видел, — судя по голосу, дух не двигалась. Однако её негромкий голос ввинчивался в голову Чарли и приносил ему почти физическое неудобство. — Этот маленький котёнок потерял веру в Муррждество. И это всё из-за тебя.

Чарли резко развернулся. Зелёные глаза духа мерцали в сумерках, а её фигура почти полностью растворилась в темных клубах тумана.

— Я преподал ему ценный урок! — крикнул Чарли почти с отчаянием, больше убеждая себя, чем кого другого. — Я помог ему!

Дух ничего не ответила.


	6. Дух... дух ли?

Сэнди со вздохом отложила книгу и потёрла глаза.

— Итак, Чарли был внесён в список плохих котят за грубость, злость и плохое отношение к невинным незнакомцам, — подытожила она свой многочасовой труд.

Альфи приподнял голову от другой книги и принял более заинтересованный вид.

— Это не звучит так уж плохо, — продолжала размышлять кошка. — Но мой отец суровый и справедливый...

— В моём понимании это — типичный плохой кот, ух-ху, — внёс свою лепту в обсуждение Альфи.

Сэнди моргнула, вспомнив о своём помощнике, и перевела на него взгляд.

— Ты нашёл что-нибудь о его первом годе, Альфи?

— Угу. — Первый помощник Санты пролистал книгу, остановился на одной из страниц и бегло пробежал её взглядом. — Кажется, это было в то время, когда твой дядя преуспел в разрушении Муррждества. Его первый год после запрета «котят-в-мешках», ух-ху.

— Так вот почему... — Сэнди прижала уши, моментально всё поняв. — Он навсегда разрушил Муррждество для маленького котёнка!

Альфи вздохнул. Он помнил те года, как страшный сон — мелкому котоэльфу тоже несладко пришлось. Его особая приближённость к Санта Лапусу сыграла против пухлого котика. Тем не менее, Альфи даже не думал предасть Санту и перейти на сторону его братца. Не такой он был по натуре.

— Спасибо, Альфи! — Сэнди признательно лизнула его в щёку. — Мне нужно бежать.

— Пожалуйста. Приходи ещё, — флегматично произнёс котик, и Клаус тотчас испарилась — лишь потревоженные снежинки взбалмошно опустились на пол, напоследок укоряюще сверкнув лучистыми гранями.

* * *

— Папа, нам нужно поговорить! — Сэнди решительно влетела в главную залу.

Впрочем, спустя мгновение её решительность дала некоторую трещину. Санты на месте не оказалось. Зато оказался кое-кто другой...

— О нет... — пробормотала Сэнди, когда кот обернулся на её голос. У него была плоская морда и невыразительные жёлтые глаза, полыхающие вечной злобой. Снежные феи, словно чувствуя живущую внутри кота тьму, попрятались по углам и затихли.

— Привет, малышка Сэнди! — оскалился Николас Вредитель — самый ужасный кошмар для всех жителей северных гор. Много лет он возглавлял список плохих котят — и, похоже, не собирался в ближайшем будущем его покидать.

— Что ты тут делаешь, дядя? — не ответив на приветствие, настороженно уточнила Сэнди. Она помнила предыдущие муррждественские злоключения, в которые попала она и коты из гильдии по вине Николаса, и она не доверяла этому коту. Впрочем, не нашлось бы никого в этом мире, кто доверял бы Николасу Вредителю.

В ответ на вопрос кот захихикал.

— Твой отец попросил меня прийти, — ответил он.

— Неправда! — прогромыхал Санта Лапус, грозно ввалившись в залу. Сэнди вздрогнула, когда отцовский хвост на миг коснулся её бока. Санта остановился рядом с дочерью и сурово глянул на веселящегося братца. — Я сказал тебе вернуть то, что ты украл! — прошипел он.

Николас опасно сузил глаза.

— Так я и сделал, — ухмыльнулся он. — Принёс тебе целое ничего.

— Ты украл мои сани, и ты это знаешь! Я не смогу развезти подарки по всей Котании без этих саней!

Сэнди ахнула, отступив на шаг. Николас перестал ухмыляться и пристально посмотрел на неё. Сэнди не знала, почему, но отчего-то дядя замешкался, когда увидел в её глазах разочарование.

— Прости, братишка, у меня их нет, — сказал он. — Но, возможно — только возможно! — я знаю, где они.

Санта засопел, поторапливая его.

— Тебе просто нужно прокатиться на них по склонам, — добавил Николас.

— Я не буду возить свои сани через твои «абсолютно не опасные» американские горки ради твоего развлечения, — процедил донельзя злой Санта Лапус.

Николас пожал плечами.

— Ну, тогда ничем не могу помочь, братишка.

Сэнди задумалась, а потом вдруг подпрыгнула: она только что придумала, пожалуй, самый странный план, который только приходил когда-либо ей в голову.

— Думаю, я знаю кое-кого, кто готов прокатиться на твоих трассах, дядя, — заметила она, и коты тотчас прекратили сверлить друг друга взглядами, сфокусировав их на ней.

— Серьёзно? — Николас был удивлён и заинтригован. — Кто?

Сэнди улыбнулась.

— Плохой кот, нуждающийся в хорошем испуге.

* * *

— Уф-ф! — Чарли отпрянул, и несколько снежков врезались в снег прямо возле его передних лап.

Котята оглушительно захохотали.

— Хватит кидаться снегом, наглые котята! — прошипел Чарли. — Тут нечему радоваться! Уходите!

Посмеиваясь, котята убежали — лишь их голоса зазвенели по округе, словно перестукивающиеся на ветру крохотные льдинки. Чарли отряхнулся, скидывая с себя какое-то неоформившееся ощущение неправильности происходящего. Чьи-то шаги, гулко отдающиеся в затихшей округе, вспугнули его мысли. Чарли был в неподходящем настроении, чтобы встречаться с кем бы то ни было. Кусты жалобно хрустнули, когда кот забрался в них и притаился, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания.

— Отлично! Я проверила всё по списку, — заметила белоснежная Кэтнисс, идя по едва заметной расчищенной тропинке в компании худого палевого кота. — Спасибо за помощь, Эдвард.

— Ох, нет проблем, — мяукнул этот самый Эдвард и смущённо лизнул своё плечо. — Рад, что смог помочь.

— О, не будь таким скромным! — Кэтнисс шутливо толкнула его в бок. — Твои идеи для муррждественских подарков были великолепны! Конану понравится его новый красный плащ.

— Я надеюсь, что в этом году у меня не окажется угля в подарках, — вздохнул Эдвард. — До сих пор не могу понять, почему я был включён в список непослушных после всего, что сделал во время прошлого Муррждества. По моим расчётам, меня там не должно быть.

— Уверена, что Санта Лапус просто допустил ошибку, — успокаивающе промурлыкала Кэтнисс и лизнула его в щёку. — Такой милый кот, как ты, никогда не должен быть в списке непослушных!

Эдвард воспрянул, получив дружескую поддержку и отправился дальше с куда более весёлым выражением морды. Когда голоса гильдийцев затихли вдали, Чарли вылез из куста и пренебрежительно фыркнул.

— Муррждественские подарки тут, муррждественские подарки там... — пробурчал он, направляясь в сторону дома. — Интересно, будут ли они такими же умиротворёнными через пару дней, после того, как всё это пройдёт? Не думаю.

Дом встретил его привычной тишиной. Всё ещё пребывая в плохом расположении духа, Чарли поставил чайник и достал печенье — раз в год можно себя побаловать.

— Я уже имел дело с этим глупым праздником, — продолжил он под аккомпанемент свистящего кипятка. — В следующем году я... я... — он задумался: что бы гарантированно избавило город от этого доставучего, как репей в хвосте, Муррждества? — Я стану главой этого города и навсегда запрещу Муррждество! — наконец решил он. Поставил закипевший чайник на поднос, втянул носом горячий воздух, поднимающийся из его горлышка, и добавил с упрямой настойчивостью: — Они всё поймут. Нам не нужно Муррждество и его вынужденная радость!

Внезапно что-то с хлопком материализовалось за его спиной. Чарли почувствовал холод, исходящий от неизвестного, и шерсть моментально стала дыбом.

— О нет... Опять?! — простонал он, вмиг забыв о чае и своих грандиозных планах. — Я думал, мы закончили!..

На доброго духа Муррждества стоявший позади кот тянул весьма спорно. Он был плоскоморд, рогат (причём один рог явно пострадал в какой-то ужасной схватке — он оказался сломан буквально под корень) и небрежно взъерошен. Его плечи украшал небрежно накинутый пурпурный плащ с белоснежной отделкой, но это явно был не Санта Лапус — слишком много зла горело в жёлтых глазах. Услышав стоны Чарли, кот злорадно захихикал.

— Бедный малыш Чарли, — обманчиво мягко промурлыкал он и провёл лапой с ужасными когтями по щеке остолбеневшего Чарли. — Всегда такой злой и огорчённый...

Чарли сглотнул и сделал нерешительный шаг назад, ткнувшись задницей в стол.

— Что бы ты ни хотел мне показать, у тебя не получится меня переубедить, — тихо уведомил он незнакомца.

Рогатый кот прищурился и с явной насмешкой дёрнул усами.

— Муррждество уже завтра, и я <i>не буду</i> принимать в нём участие, — с нажимом добавил Чарли и вздрогнул всем телом, когда незнакомец вдруг подался вперёд.

— Ох, не беспокойся, — хохотнул рогатый, отчего Чарли захотелось сделать совершенно противоположное. — Мне тоже наплевать на Муррждество.

И не успел Чарли удивиться — зачем тогда приходить, если плевать? — как кот вдруг извернулся, схватил его за загривок, будто маленького котёнка... и мир померк, рассыпавшись миллиардами ярчайших белых брызг.


	7. Пропавший Боб

Когда перед глазами прекратили плясать разноцветные пятна, Чарли моргнул и обнаружил, что снова находится не дома. Это было какое-то тёмное место, мрачное и очень холодное; несмотря на пушистую шерсть, Чарли почти сразу продрог и распушился, как маленький котёнок.

— Холодно, — прошептал он и перевёл взгляд на стоящий неподалёку чёрный силуэт. — Куда ты меня забрал, дух?!

— Это — северные горы, — спокойно пояснил рогатый кот и дёрнул располосованным ухом. — Я тут живу. — Он всмотрелся в дрожащего Чарли и криво усмехнулся, добавив с насмешкой: — Замечательно, не правда ли?

— Нет, — качнул головой Чарли, — не замечательно. Снег ужасно неудобный. Как ты можешь здесь жить?

Рогатый махнул хвостом.

— Я устроил хорошее убежище в своей пещере, — пояснил он. — Иди, погляди.

Настороженно посмотрев на него, Чарли направился в указанном направлении — может, хотя бы в пещере будет немного теплей? Однако его робким надеждам не суждено было сбыться. Пещера была ледяной: сверкающий льдом потолок, гладкие стены, от одного взгляда на которые промерзало всё внутри, и скользкие полы. Последние отражали солнечные лучи, проникающие внутрь, так, что глазам становилось больно.

— Тут всё ещё холодно... и пусто, — удовлетворённо заметил рогатый, остановившись за спиной Чарли.

Последний удручённо кивнул.

— Тут всё ещё холодно... и пусто, — повторил он.

— Вот именно! Разве это не здорово?

Чарли поднял голову, обернулся, недоуменно сощурился — чего же здесь хорошего? Кот поймал его взгляд и, казалось, даже больше стал — таким снисходительным счастьем засветилась его щербатая плоская морда.

— Никаких раздражающих котят, никакого звона от колядок в ушах, Муррждество вообще не может достать меня здесь! — самодовольно произнёс он. — Идеально, если ты ненавидишь праздники. — Кот прошёл глубже в свою ледяную пещеру, задев Чарли хвостом. — Только ты и никого более. Вообще никого.

— Вообще никого... — снова повторил Чарли, и ему стало жутко.

— Звучит заманчиво, не так ли? — Жёлтые глаза гипнотизировали и словно погружали в омут потаённых желаний и страхов. — Это всё, о чём ты просил, — добавил рогатый и зловеще улыбнулся.

— Д-да, — запнувшись, пробормотал Чарли и сжался сильнее — от холода тело стало неметь. Кашлянув, чтобы скрыть нервозность, Чарли заставил себя немного успокоиться и произнёс почти спокойно: — Точно. Я _хотел_ быть один на Муррждество. Я... Я хотел этого...

Рогатый гулко рассмеялся. Эхо услужливо подхватило его смех и разнесло по пещере.

— Ну что, теперь наслаждаешься, малыш Чарли? — поинтересовался рогатый, когда стих последний зловещий звук.

— А? — Чарли с усилием сфокусировал на нём взгляд.

— Ведь я наслаждаюсь, видя, как ты страдаешь из-за того, чего хочешь.

— Не слишком ли ты зол для духа Муррждества? — осторожно поинтересовался Чарли, сделав шаг к выходу — на улице хотя бы можно было закопаться в снег.

— Я — дух Муррждества?! — Рогатый на мгновение замолчал, озадаченно навострив уши. А потом расхохотался так, что эхо чуть было не оглушило несчастного Чарли. Тот распушился ещё сильнее, прижал уши к голове и со страхом посмотрел на смеющегося. «Ну и чего забавного я сказал?» — подумал он.

— Так ты не... дух? — опасливо уточнил он.

— Ничего подобного! — фыркнул рогатый. — Меня зовут Николас, я подлый брат Санты Лапуса! Моя цель — разрушить Муррждество для всех и каждого.

— Тогда зачем ты пришёл ко мне? — устало уточнил Чарли. Он хотел бы испугаться, узнав, что из дома его выдернул вовсе не тот, на кого он грешил, но не мог: слишком замёрз. Сейчас хотелось лишь свернуться клубком где-нибудь рядом с камином, выпить кружку горячего шоколада и просто полежать в тишине и тепле.

— Чтобы разрушить твоё Муррждество, ты не слушал? — кажется, Николаса оскорбило, что им, мягко говоря, не впечатлились.

Чарли молча опустился на землю возле выхода, поджав под себя окоченевшие лапки. Увидев это, Николас подошёл ближе и пренебрежительно ткнул в него лапой. Холод никуда не пропал, нет — но Чарли вдруг почувствовал себя значительно теплее.

— Пошли, давай покажу, — отрывисто скомандовал Николас, и Чарли не оставалось ничего, кроме как последовать за ним.

Узкая, едва заметная в метели тропинка вывела из откуда-то... куда-то. Чарли усиленно таращил глаза, но почти ничего не видел из-за плохой погоды и стресса.

— Почему мы снова здесь? — решился он задать вопрос и добавил в своё оправдание: — Я почти ничего не вижу.

— Видишь те сани? — уточнил Николас.

Чарли вгляделся в ту сторону, в какую указывал злой брат Лапуса. И правда, сквозь падающий снег виднелись очертания какого-то большого предмета.

— Да, — ответил Чарли. — И что?

— Это твой билет отсюда.

«Это может быть опасно», — тотчас заметил рассудительный внутренний голос. Чарли подошёл ближе к саням и увидел, что те стоят на самом краю покатого обрыва. Который заканчивался... Кот осторожно глянул вниз и тотчас отпрянул назад — голова нещадно закружилась.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я скатился на санях с этой заснеженной горы? — воскликнул он.

Николас почти добродушно кивнул.

— И это как-то доставит меня домой?

Ещё один кивок.

— Но зачем тебе это? — Чарли всё никак не мог понять. — Почему ты хочешь сделать так, чтобы я это сделал?

— Я не хочу ничего делать, — спокойно отрезал Николас. — Это всё, что <i>ты</i> хотел. Отталкивание остальных, ненависть к Муррждеству — это и привело тебя сюда. И ты сам признался, что хотел именно этого, поэтому сейчас ты должен быть счастлив. Разве нет?

— В настоящее время я похищен духом Муррждества! — возмущённо выкрикнул Чарли. — Я хочу оставаться в гордом одиночестве, в своём доме на Муррждество.

— Так и будет.

Чарли замолчал, не зная, что ещё сказать. Жёлтые глаза зловредного муррждественского ужаса горели предвкушением.

— Саморефлексирующая моральная дилемма — вот как я теперь буду называть разрушение Муррждества! — прохохотал он, исчезая в метели, — лишь сверкнула в ярком круговороте снежинок ослепительная ухмылка.

* * *

— Ура-а-а-а!!! — рыжая Курио неслась вперёд, оглашая окрестности радостным котячьим писком. — Муррждество! Муррждество пришло!

Первой, кто ей встретился по пути, оказалась Кэтнисс. Белая кошка медленно шла, поглядывая по сторонам.

— Курио, Конан ещё не проснулся? — поинтересовалась она у юной кошечки. — Я не хочу, чтобы это Муррждество было испорчено неожиданным сюрпризом.

— Он уже встал, — ответила Курио, подпрыгивая от переполняющего её счастья.

Кэтнисс недовольно покачала головой и испарилась так быстро, будто превратилась в падающий снег — такой же белоснежный и стремительный.

Не успела Курио и шага сделать, как откуда-то появилась Лиза. У неё было умиротворённое настроение — видимо, Муррждество помогало ей обрести спокойствие.

— Приветик, малышка Курио. Споёшь со мной сегодня немного колядок? — мурлыкнула она, и Курио с радостью согласилась: Лиза красиво пела и, в отличие от того же Леонарда, не обижалась, если Курио не могла сразу взять нужную ноту. «Жаль, больше нет желающих петь, мы могли бы создать хор», — вздыхала иногда Лиза, и Курио была с ней согласна.

— Эдвард, Муррждество! — воскликнула рыжая проказница, пулей влетая в мастерскую.

Эдвард подскочил от неожиданности и едва успел перехватить реактивы, соскользнувшие со стола.

— Пожалуйста, не носитесь по моей мастерской, — попросил он, со вздохом облегчения расставляя пробирки туда, где они стояли до этого.

— Ой, прости, — мяукнула Курио и направилась на поиски того, кто всегда разделял её взгляды.

— Боб! <i>Муррждество</i> пришло! — воскликнула она, ввалившись в домик полосатого котёнка.

Однако тот не отозвался. Курио растерянно прошла в гостиную. Камин ещё был тёплым, значит, Боб ушёл совсем недавно. Только вот куда?

Курио не знала, поэтому отправилась к тому, кто мог это знать. К сожалению, брата она нашла в явно неудачное время — он вместе со своей командой окружал один из заброшенных домов. Тот был расположен на самой окраине города и часто привлекал к себе нехороших личностей. Поэтому гильдийцы, если искали кого-то, первым делом шли сюда.

— Бро! — пискнула Курио, бросившись к брату, который, стоя во главе команды, уже собирался проникнуть внутрь.

Конан тихо зашипел сквозь сжатые челюсти и остановился. Фрэнсис, также бывший в команде, с ухмылкой посмотрел на него и проскочил в дом первым.

— Не сейчас, Курио, — проворчал Конан, подойдя к сестре. — Мы ищем плохих парней.

— Но я не могу найти Боба! — перебила его Курио, дёрнув маленьким хвостиком.

На морде Конана появилось озадаченное выражение. Утро только началось — а один из котят уже куда-то пропал! Причём, если бы пропала та же Курио, или Хлоя исчезла, то Конан был бы удивлён меньше: что сестра, что маленькая мопсиха будто бы притягивали всяческие неприятности к своим пушистым попкам. Однако Боб был не такой; он мог бы попасть в какую-нибудь опасную ситуацию, но только в компании Курио. Самостоятельно Боба ни на какие подвиги не тянуло. Так куда же он мог деться? Рассветный патруль Молотова, следивший за безопасностью котят, живущих отдельно от гильдии, никаких странных происшествий не обнаружил. Прошёл всего час. Что могло произойти за такой короткий промежуток времени?

— С тех пор, как мы основали гильдию, у нас всегда были проблемы во время Муррждества, — задумчиво произнёс Конан. — В этот раз решил пропасть Боб… Я бы подумал на Некромопса, но последнее обострение у Хлои было ещё осенью…

Курио нетерпеливо подпрыгнула и заскребла когтями снег.

— Так, может, пойдём и найдём Боба? — требовательно мяукнула она.

Конан оглянулся. Фрэнсис, Несси и Робин были опытными гильдийцами. Наверное, ничего страшного не произойдёт, если они продолжат поиски без него. Ведь судьба Боба была неизвестна — кто знает, что с ним могло произойти за это время.

— Конечно, — приняв решение, кивнул Конан, и Курио обрадованно дёрнула усами.

— Ура!

* * *

— Кай, ты не видела Сэнди? — поинтересовалась Лиза, отыскав в одной из бесчисленных гильдийских гостиных свою подругу-шаманку.

Кай сидела на подушках возле мирно потрескивающего камина и неспешно лакала горячий шоколад из любимой зелёной кружки.

— К сожалению, нет, подруга, — мурлыкнула она, услышав вопрос. — Я не видела её с тех пор, как она ушла к своему отцу.

— Я просто подумала, может, она взяла грустного малыша Боба с собой. Чтобы подбодрить его и наполнить радостью Муррждества.

Кай пожала плечами.

— Вполне возможно, это на неё похоже, — согласилась она.

Лиза чуть прищурилась.

— У тебя есть своё предположение? — прямо уточнила она. В этом была ценность их дружбы — если кошки чувствовали недосказанность, то прямо об этом спрашивали. В их отношениях не было места туманности и неопределённости, а все недоговорки вскоре переставали быть таковыми.

Кай, сомневаясь, дёрнула усами. Потом негромко сказала:

— Возможно… Возможно, это также как-то связано с Чарли. Потому что я тоже не смогла убедить его, что Муррждество прекрасно.

— Резонно, — не стала спорить Лиза. — Надеюсь, что он ещё передумает. Я была бы не прочь спеть с ним. Думаю, у него хороший голос.

Кошки вышли на улицу. Метель утихла, и ослепительный белый снег резал глаза. Кай плотнее завернулась в меховую накидку. Она любила и тепло, и холод одинаково — холод, наверное, даже чуточку больше, ведь второй её аниформой был полярный волк, — но после спокойного отдыха у камина на улице оказалось холодней, чем они думали.

Вокруг не было ни одной живой души — все спешили выполнить последние в этом году обязанности, чтобы встретить следующий год с чистыми лапами и душой.

Кай расслабленно осмотрелась вокруг, решая, с чего начать прощание с уходящим годом (пара очищающих ритуалов — хороший выбор!), когда её внимание вдруг привлекло что-то странное.

— Подруга… — медленно произнесла она, тщательно вглядываясь в точку, медленно движущуюся по скользкой поверхности крыши. — Ты видишь то, что вижу я? Там, на нашей крепости.

Лиза кивнула, напряжённо щурясь.

— Это… Малыш Боб? — уточнила она враз осипшим голосом.


	8. Летающий кот

— Народ, почему Боб на крыше? — Фрэнсис, гордо приведший свою (точнее, Конана, но это же такие мелочи!) команду назад в гильдию — им удалось поймать мелкого нарушителя, который был слишком беспечен, а потому попался практически сразу же после того, как Конан ушёл, — недоуменно смотрел вверх.

Конан медленно поднял голову, ожидая сильные неприятности. И он не ошибся. Курио рядом охнула и прижалась к его лапе, с ужасом глядя на друга, который выглядел маленькой мышкой с такой высоты.

— Не знаю. Будь готов поймать его, Фрэнсис, — скомандовал Конан, и маг серьёзно, ради разнообразия, кивнул, перехватив посох поудобнее.

— Боб! Ты нас слышишь?! — закричала Кэтнисс, и все присутствующие во дворике гильдии коты вздрогнули.

— Не думаю, — пробормотал Конан.

— Боб, я спасу тебя! — Курио выскочила из-под лап брата и бросилась вперёд так неожиданно, что Конан не успел среагировать.

— Нет, Курио, подожди! — завопил он, бросаясь за ней, однако кошечка оказалась значительно быстрее. Она так сильно боялась за друга, что её редкая котёночья шерсть встала дыбом, а глаза сделались тёмными от расширившихся зрачков. Проскользнув меж лап собравшихся котов, она бросилась к лестнице, а Конан столкнулся с выскочившей на крики Кексик и шмякнулся носом в снег.

Боб неуверенно смотрел вниз, сидя на скате. Он боялся так сильно, как никогда раньше, но не хотел поворачивать назад. Тот ворчливый кот был неправ — коты могут летать, если сильно этого захотят! И он им всем докажет!

— Боб! Что ты делаешь так высоко, ? — Курио с усилием цеплялась за черепицу, по которой её коготки скользили с неприятным скрипом.

Боб обернулся и сердито глянул на неё.

— Тот кот сказал, что коты не летают, Курио. Но я не хочу в это верить! Это не может быть правдой! — Он снова посмотрел вниз, но теперь в его взгляде было нечто тёмное и незнакомое. Курио так и замерла, словно испуганная мышь в когтях, расширившимися глазами глядя на него. Боб тем временем продолжал, вздыбив шерсть:

— Как птица в небе! Если бы я верил, что могу летать, я бы полетел!

— Нет, Боб, не прыгай… — голос Курио сошёл на отчаянный сип, и Боб, кинув на неё быстрый извиняющийся взгляд, решительно пополз к самому краю ската.

— Фрэнсис, приготовься! — резко скомандовала Кэтнисс, и вместе с Фрэнсисом встрепенулись все другие маги, находившиеся во дворе и глаз не спускавшие с Боба.

— Хватит на меня давить! Я единственный маг тут?! — огрызнулся Фрэнсис, вычерчивая в воздухе магические формулы. Кайл сбоку делал то же самое, хотя в обычное время они бы никогда не работали хвостом к хвосту. Таковы гильдийские обычаи — против общего несчастья вставали рядом даже самые непримиримые враги.

— Эй, посмотрите на небо! — вдруг вскричал Конан, останавливая чуть было не начавшуюся склоку.

На северной части неба, со стороны гор, показалась маленькая тёмная точка. Она росла и росла, пока не приняла смутно знакомую форму. Все коты, за исключением Фрэнсиса и Кайла, которые глаз не спускали с крошки Боба, подняли головы и с приоткрытыми ртами наблюдали за необычным явлением.

— Что там? — прорычал сквозь зубы Фрэнсис, любопытство которого подверглось серьёзному испытанию, так как все вокруг вдруг благоговейно замолчали, будто на них заклятие немоты наложили.

Кэтнисс прищурилась.

— Я думаю… это… летающий… кот? — удивлённо произнесла она.

И правда — точка увеличилась ещё сильнее, и все увидели, что это сияющие сани, украшенные переливающимися жёлтыми фонариками. В санях сидел кот. Не Санта Лапус и даже не его помощник, Альфи, которого после прошлого Муррждества в гильдии знали многие. Конечно, мы с вами сразу поняли, что это был Чарли, который долго-долго бродил по горе в поисках более безопасного пути домой. Но Николас не соврал, когда сказал, что поездка на санях — единственный путь с его горы. Николас вообще редко когда врал, и это было самое печальное. Чарли продрог, был напуган и очень хотел домой. Поэтому он всё же рискнул — и риск его оправдался.

Хрясь! Сани на полной скорости врезались в гильдийскую крышу. Удар был такой сильный, что Чарли вынесло из саней и протащило по скату. Он зашипел, вцепился когтями в черепицу, удерживаясь от падения. Рядом коротко пискнул Боб, который от толчка чуть было не слетел с крыши, как снег с задетой лапой ветки. Чарли резко обернулся, схватил его зубами за загривок и втащил обратно. Его потряхивало, а мысли путались, поэтому Чарли даже не обратил внимания, что только что спас котёнка без помощи магии.

— Уф-ф-ф! — Курио отряхнулась, мокрый снег полетел в стороны. — Вы в порядке, мистер? — спросила она и осеклась, увидев того самого кота, из-за которого, собственно, Боб и находился сейчас тут.

Чарли бешено мотал головой, пытаясь вытряхнуть снег из ушей.

— Ох… — он перевёл расфокусированный взгляд на Курио. — Что? — Курио сжалась, боясь, что он снова начнёт ворчать и ругаться, но Чарли было не до этого: он, словно не веря глазам, ощупывал себя. — Я жив… — пробормотал он, и радость вспыхнула в его глазах, сразу же придав очарование его обычно хмурой морде. — Я ЖИВ! — закричал он в полнейшем восторге. — Аха-хах! Я не верю, что смог сделать это!

Боб широко открытыми глазами глядел то на него, то на его транспорт, спокойно стоявший в стороне.

— Вы… Вы только что прилетели сюда на этих санях? — заикаясь, выдохнул он, и Чарли только сейчас заметил, что он, вообще-то, не один.

— Что? Почему, да… Я верю, что сделал это! Где я? — он завертел головой, пытаясь понять, куда именно его выкинуло. С крыши гильдии открывался хороший обзор: недаром её любили использовать часовые, чтобы благополучно предугадывать неожиданные диверсии. Чарли увидел знакомые серые черепицы, припорошенные снегом, ухоженные деревья с гирляндами в ветвях и понял, что находится в городе. Это радовало — значит, Николас был прав и сани вынесли его домой.

— Вы на крыше форта нашей гильдии, — сообщила Курио, к которой медленно возвращалась уверенность. Кот, что сидел сейчас рядом с ней, точно был тем же самым ворчуном, сломавшим бумажный самолётик. Но его словно подменили — в разномастных глазах сиял почти котячий восторг, а морда будто помолодела.

— Вот как, — радость Чарли немного приутихла. Всё таки гильдия — это закрытое место, им вряд ли понравится, что неизвестный кот так нагло ворвался на их территорию.

— Ага. Котятам и посторонним сюда нельзя, — подтвердила его мысли Курио.

Боб нахмурился.

— Но я думал, ты утверждал, что кошки не могут летать, — укорил он Чарли.

— И ты назвал Муррждество чепухой, — кивнув, поддержала Курио.

Чарли замялся. Снова поднимать эту тему ему не очень-то хотелось.

— Да… ну… малышня… — Он замолчал, пытаясь подобрать слова. Котята пристально смотрели на него, прищурив глаза, и Чарли вдруг почувствовал себя слишком усталым, чтобы и дальше настаивать на своём. — Я ошибался, — спокойно произнёс он, и котята тотчас озадаченно навострили уши.

Возможно, они бы как-то ещё отреагировали на неожиданное признание, но в эту самую минуту на крыше появилось ещё одно действующее лицо. Конан дрожал от недавно пережитого страха — шутка ли, его сестра и её друг могли столько раз упасть, пока он, как распоследний дурак, пытался встать на лапы после столкновения с Кексик!

— Курио! Боб! Вы в порядке?! — он подскочил к котятам, чуть сам не сверзившись со ската, и со вздохом облегчения лизнул каждого в затылок. — Боже, как же я испугался!..

Курио, поморщившись, вывернулась из-под его языка — она уже не маленькая, зачем эти телячьи нежности!

— Бро, смотри! Этот парень врезался в нашу крышу на своих волшебных санях, — сообщила она, чтобы как-нибудь отвлечь внимание брата на что-то другое.

— Да, он летел! — в глазах Боба медленно проступал восторг.

Впрочем, Конан немного остудил его, сурово посмотрев на полосатого котёнка.

— Ты не ускользнёшь от наказания, Боб, — заметил он, и Боб тотчас покаянно опустил голову.

Убедившись, что тот чувствует себя виноватым, Конан обратил своё внимание на другого нарушителя.

— А теперь отойдите от этого паршивого ненавистника Муррждества, — прорычал он, отодвигая котят в сторону. Чарли прижал уши, глядя на него с уже знакомым напряжением. — Я не позволю отсутствию духа Муррждества у него испортить наш день!

Его взгляд прожигал насквозь. Чарли отвёл свой собственный и посмотрел вниз. Ого, а у них много свидетелей!

— Вы все празднуете Муррждество вместе? — удивился Чарли. Он-то думал, что это — семейный праздник, на который гильдийцы расходятся по домам! «Да, так, наверное, весело», — подумал он и впервые ощутил нечто сродни… сожалению.

— Конечно. Мы же гильдия, — сказал Конан таким тоном, будто говорил о чём-то совершенно естественном.

— Но я вижу здесь множество разных видов котов… — Чарли рассматривал толпу, которая и правда была очень разношёрстной. — Там кошка-дракон?

— Да. В отличие от тебя, мы умеем быть дружелюбными друг с другом. Особенно во время Муррждества.

— Вижу… — Чарли отвернулся. Ему вдруг захотелось присоединиться к ним в их желании праздновать Муррждество. Но… но они не поймут…

Коты слезли с крыши. Курио и Боб были тише воды, боясь, что Конан раньше времени вспомнит о наказании. Чарли шёл рядом с полосатым воином, глядя себе под лапы.

— Ну, тогда прощайте, — произнёс он, когда Конан остановился и твёрдо посмотрел на него. — Извините за доставленные неудобства.

— Схватите этого вора саней!

Все, кто ещё оставался во дворе, вновь подскочили от неожиданности, когда на всю округу прогремел громоподобный голос.

Огромный серый кот, в котором без труда определялся Санта Лапус, появился рядом с героями. Его тёмные глаза блестели яростью. Чарли неуверенно попятился, поджав хвост.

— Санта Лапус?! — Конан так и открыл рот. В отличие от своих друзей, которым довелось даже как-то спасти муррждественского духа от его злого братца, сам Конан никогда Лапуса лично не видел. Тем более удивительна была для него это встреча.

Пятнистая кошечка робко выступила из-за спины Санта Лапуса.

— Сэнди? Что ты тут делаешь? — удивился Конан.

Лапус так сурово смотрел на Чарли, что тому стало не по себе.

— Этот кот украл мои сани! — снова прогрохотал он. — Без них я не смогу доставить все подарки на Муррждество!

— Так ты ещё и вор саней?! — Конан аж задохнулся от возмущения.

Чарли с тоской вдруг понял, что имел ввиду Николас под «разрушением» его Муррждества. Он точно знал, что воровство в гильдии очень сильно порицалось. Если коты решат, что он действительно украл сани — а они это решат, никаких сомнений, ведь никто не знал о том, что настоящим вором был Николас, а Чарли сам себя подставил ранее, активно показывая окружающим, как он презирает их праздники и, будь его воля, отменил бы их, — то эту зиму он проведёт за решёткой. Да, самая «дружелюбная» гильдия в Котании имела темницу — где-то же им надо было держать тех, кто нарушал всеобщее спокойствие. В темницу Чарли не хотел. Да и, собственно, почему он должен отвечать за чужое преступление? Он сам жертва, если на то пошло!

— Нет, — Чарли изучил всех взглядом и остановил его на Сэнди, которая показалась ему самой миролюбиво настроенной. — Я никогда не крал эти сани. Они стояли в одиночестве на горе. Я просто прыгнул в них, чтобы спуститься оттуда.

— И так случилось, что это оказались мои украденные сани? — в голосе Лапуса звучало и сомнение — всё-таки он привык думать о котах лучше, чем они были на самом деле, — и лёгкий сарказм.

— Ну… я… — Чарли задумался: а стоит ли говорить о Николасе? А вдруг они решат, что он помогал злому двойнику Санты? «Ага, спешу и падаю», — подумал Чарли нервно, но признал, что в этом предположении что-то было. По крайней мере, Конан точно заявит, что именно из-за своей связи с Николасом он, Чарли, и ненавидит Муррждество. Ага, лучшая логика в мире!

— Я думаю, что знаю, почему Чарли взял их, отец, — хитро улыбнувшись, мягко заметила вдруг Сэнди.

На неё тотчас устремились все взгляды. Причём больше всех был удивлён сам виновник «муррждественского переполоха».

— Он раскаивался в том, что сказал малышу Бобу, и, чтобы компенсировать это, Чарли хотел подарить Бобу самый желанный муррждественский подарок, — Сэнди посмотрела на Чарли и, чёрт возьми, тот готов был поклясться, что видел, как она незаметно ему подмигнула, — позволив ему полетать на волшебных санях Санты Лапуса! Не так ли, Чарли?

Теперь все пристально смотрели на Чарли, и тот готов был провалиться сквозь снег и землю. Взгляд Санты смягчился, когда он услышал такую версию происходящего. Кажется, он был готов простить кражу, если она действительно была мотивирована такими мыслями. На мордочках Боба и Курио медленно проступал восторг. Конан же смотрел с явным скептицизмом.

— Д-да. В этом и заключался мой план, — выдавил из себя Чарли.

— Ты кажешься… — недоверчиво начал было Конан, но ему не дали продолжить; Боб выскочил из-за него, будто ракета на маленьких лапках, и заорал:

— ВАУ! ТЫ СЛЫШАЛА ЭТО, КУРИО? Я ПОЛЕЧУ!

Санта Лапус почесал затылок. Сэнди буквально видела, как он подумал: «Ну и дела…». Но огорчать котёнка отказом добрый муррждественский дух не желал, поэтому сказал только:

— Ну, мне бы не помешал маленький помощник, когда я буду там…

Боб внезапно расплакался. Но это были слёзы счастья, а не горя.

— Спасибо вам большое, мистер Чарли! — пропищал он, и Чарли вдруг почувствовал это. Странное ощущение поднялось откуда-то из глубин его сердца и впиталось в кровь. Ему стало так хорошо, что захотелось запрыгать на месте, как маленькому котёнку. Наверное, это чувство ощущали и те, другие, коты, которые тогда играли с котятами на набережной. Чарли неуверенно улыбнулся.

Санта Лапус кивнул, что-то решив про себя, и махнул хвостом.

— Скорее, мой маленький помощник, — проурчал он. — Нам ещё нужно спасти Муррждество.


	9. Долгожданное предложение

В общем-то, хорошо, что сани врезались именно в крышу. Деревья в городе росли густо — почти как в лесу, так что с земли Санта Лапус вряд ли бы заставил их взлететь.

— Что такое? Почему вас двое? — удивился Лапус, когда, настроив сани, увидел вдруг, что его помощник немного раздвоился. Маленькая рыжая кошечка сидела рядом с ним, её зелёные глаза блестели предвкушением приключения.

— Курио — моя лучшая подруга! — гордо выпятил грудку Боб.

— И вы сказали, что нуждаетесь в помощи, — добавила Курио, обернув лапки хвостом.

— Мы — герои Муррждества! — и котята весело засмеялись.

— Хорошо, хорошо. У меня нет времени с вами спорить, — вздохнул Лапус, немного жалея о том, что не может сразу, одним движением лапы, раздать подарки всем жителям Котании — магия его так не работала. Он убедился, что котята с комфортом разместились сзади, возле мешка с подарками, и коснулся саней лапой. Курио и Боб затаили дыхание, почувствовав СИЛУ — она наполнила их до краёв и лопнула, словно мыльный пузырь, наполнив душу светом и ещё большей радостью. Лапус увидел их мечтательные улыбки и сам улыбнулся в ответ. — Полетели! — зычно крикнул он, и сани тотчас мягко рванули в небо, уже разукрашенное приближающимся закатом…

* * *

— Чарли! — позвали его, и Чарли обернулся.

Когда сани Санты улетели, из гильдии высыпали коты и кошки. Приближался вечер, и накал праздника всё увеличивался. Гильдийцы шумели и веселились, называли друг друга по именам, угощали имбирными печенюшками Кексик и, под омелой, — поцелуями. Чарли отошёл в сторону, чтобы не путаться под лапами, и его никто не трогал. Раньше это бы обрадовало кота, но сегодня… Смотреть на то, как остальные празднуют, внезапно стало не раздражающе, а грустно. Убедившись, что все заняты своими делами, Чарли отправился восвояси. Но, похоже, кое-кто всё-таки следил за ним.

— Куда ты идёшь? — спросил Конан, стоя рядом с Сэнди — именно она позвала Чарли.

Чарли удивлённо посмотрел на него.

— Я? Ухожу, чтобы отпраздновать Муррждество.

— Я думала, ты его не празднуешь, — заметила Сэнди.

— Ах, ну… не праздную… — Чарли замялся. Глупо, должно быть, он выглядел со своими метаниями, этим странном и быстром изменением взглядов на жизнь…

— Может, ты хочешь отпраздновать его? — Сэнди понимающе улыбнулась и неожиданно протянула ему голубую коробку, перетянутую пурпурной лентой.

Чарли уже в который раз за день впал в ступор.

— Что это? — он осторожно взял коробку и подозрительно посмотрел на неё, будто бы боялся, что она оживёт и укусит его за нос.

Глаза Сэнди добродушно смеялись.

— Это муррждественский подарок, — мягко пояснила она. — От моего отца ты получишь уголёк, поэтому я подумала, что могла бы подарить тебе ещё один подарок.

— Ох… спасибо, — смущённо мяукнул Чарли. Получать что-то, кроме угля, оказалось… приятно. И Чарли впервые подумал, что хорошо бы и ему самому что-то подарить в ответ.

Конан посмотрел на Сэнди, улыбнулся и обратился к Чарли:

— Та-а-ак, хочешь отпраздновать Муррждество с нами?

— Почему вы так добры только во время Муррждества?

— Конан добр постоянно, — заметила Сэнди. — Он — настоящий герой. На Муррждество он очень добр.

«Очень добрый» Конан весело замурчал. Небо расчертили линии фейерверков; тёмное полотно засветилось от ярких зелёных, голубых, жёлтых, малиновых и белых огней, мерцающих звёздочек, шипящих драконов… Чарли смотрел на всё это великолепие и впервые не хотел домой. Рядом стояли гильдийские герои и добрые зимние духи — их бока прижимались к его бокам, их дыхание слышалось рядом, и Чарли поймал себя на мысли, что не против немного подправить свои муррждественские планы.

— Если это не доставит слишком много хлопот, — произнёс он тихо, — я был бы рад отпраздновать Муррждество с вами.


End file.
